Knight master
by TheZamboniKnight
Summary: “I thought you’d say that. Come along, I think I know someone you’d like.” He stood and strode off with Lenore trailing behind him as she gathered up her books... I normally dislike OCs in fanfics but I couldn't resist this one. R&R, please and thank you!


I know the ending isn't much but I didn't want for it to turn into a huge project, I had a lot going on at the time. Slim slim slim SLIM possibility I might do more with this... but don't hold your breath, yeah? Anyways, everything but Lenore (c) Tamora Pierce.

* * *

It was summer in Tortal and the palace gardens were at their peak. Well trimmed rose bushes and other flowers were in full bloom; a soft breeze carried their scent over the grounds.

On one of the many stone benches placed among the flowers sat Lenore of Queenscove, quietly reading a book in the shade of a large tree. Her eyes were dark hazel with a hint of green in them and intent on the words before her. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight braid, with a few stray locks framing her face and brushing the back of her neck.

Tanned skin hid the slight almond tint it held if not the liberal sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was 13 and on the short side; she had yet to grow into her disproportionately long limbs.

Lenore was a first year squire but she didn't have a knight master. She wasn't worried about it. She knew she'd get one eventually just like Keladry of Mindelan -Aunt Kel as Lenore knew her- had years before. Until then she meant to get in some reading. Mithros knew when she'd get to read another book after she began her training with a knight.

"There you are," Nealen of Queenscove greeted, sitting down next to his daughter. Lenore set aside her book and looked into the familiar green eyes.

"Hi dad," she said with a smile.

"Getting in some extra reading?" He asked with an understanding look in his eye. Lenore nodded. "Kel offered to take you on after she gets back from Mindelan," he continued. "You know she'd be a good knight master."

Lenore shook her head stubbornly. "I want to prove that I can do this, Dad," she said. "I know Aunt Kel would make a good knight master, but I want one who took me on because of my skills, not because my father asked them to."

Neal nodded, rubbing his cleanly shaven chin. "I thought you'd say that. Come along, I think I know someone you'd like." He stood and strode off with Lenore trailing behind him as she gathered up her books.

"But dad," she protested when she'd caught up.

"But nothing, young squire. The knight I have in mind is an old friend who you haven't had much of a chance to meet." He slung an arm around her shoulders, grinning. "You need not worry when I've got everything under control," he said loftily.

"Oi, Neal!" Someone called, trotting towards them. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" Lenore looked at the red headed man before her and placed him as Sir Merric, one of her dad's year mates. She'd met him a few times, but they'd been brief encounters.

Neal nodded and pushed his daughter forward slightly. Lenore bowed and looked up at the man shyly, hiding her emotions behind a blank face. It was a trick she'd learned from her mother, and a very useful one at that.

"Merric, this is my daughter Lenore," Neal went on, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Merric nodded. "We've met a few times before, haven't we?"

"Yes, sir," Lenora said when her dad didn't answer. She was a quiet girl by nature and shy, unlike her parents.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd take her on as your squire." Neal watched his old friend think it over.

"Well, I suppose I could use one," he said after a moment. "As long as she isn't her father's daughter we should get along fine." He grinned at Neal's offended expression.

"I'll have you know she's inherited my scholarly ways and rugged good looks," he declared. Lenore rolled her eyes, well used to her father's airs. "She hasn't my wit maybe, no offense Lenore, or my natural instinct for drama, but other than that she's the very image of her father," he finished, returning his arm to her shoulders.

Merric had noticed the eye roll and laughed. "Well, alright then. I'll take her on," he said, still grinning.

"Great! I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go tell Yuki." Neal strode off with a squeeze of Lenore's shoulders.

Lenore looked at her new knight master quietly, wishing her father hadn't left her to fend for herself.

Merric stared back, studying her. "You're really nothing like your father, are you?" He asked finally.

"No sir," Lenore answered with a shrug.

"Well, let's go 'get acquainted' over some lunch," Merric suggested and Lenore followed him without a word.


End file.
